Chapter 568
Chapter 568 is titled "Have it Your Own Damned Way". Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: Zoro is searching for a lion that blends in with the sunflowers. Short Summary Whitebeard, Marco, and Jozu take damage from the admirals. Ace recollects his hatred towards Roger as well as questioning Garp about whether or not he should have been born. In addition, he regains his will to live. Buggy and several other Impel Down escapees remain stuck on a block of ice. Luffy gets another dose of Tension Hormones from Ivankov and re-enters the battle. Long Summary Whitebeard tells his allies not to be intimidated by Garp, as he is just an old man. Akainu reminds Whitebeard that they are of the same generation, then proceeds to fire a hound made of magma at Whitebeard, who deflects the attack and causes more damage to Marineford. The pirates continue to cut a path through the Marine's forces, heavily damaging a Pacifista in the process. Ace suddenly begins to cry, as he recollects on his childhood; everyone with whom he had spoken about Roger despising the man, causing Ace to retaliate by beating them half to death. Ace had once asked Garp if he really should've been born; Garp replied by saying that was something that could only be discovered by living. Ace begins to loathe himself, stating that he's so happy that his allies care enough to spill blood for him that he cannot stop crying, and that he suddenly wants to live. Meanwhile, Buggy and the escapees from Impel Down remain on a block of ice outside of the encircling wall. One of the pirates tells Buggy that he was thawed by the sea of magma. Buggy says to himself that he plans to take out vengeance against the Marines. Suddenly, Whitebeard collapses, succumbing to the effects of old age. Marco rushes to protect him, but in his frenzy he is unable to foresee an attack by Kizaru, which pierces through him. Jozu, distracted by Kizaru's attack, has his arm frozen over by Aokiji. Akainu then deals a devastating magma-powered blow directly into Whitebeard's chest. Ivankov berates the collapsed Luffy, who had asked for another dosage of Tension Hormones. Ivankov states that Luffy had been through too much over the course of Impel Down until now, and that pushing himself any further would mean throwing his life away. Luffy states that he will do whatever he can, even if he dies, as being unable to fight and failing to save Ace would make him want to die anyway. Ivankov reprimands Luffy, stating that if Luffy dies, then he would be unable to face Dragon ever again; however, Ivankov tells Luffy that he can have it "his own damned way", injecting him with another shot of Tension Hormones. Empowered once more, Luffy stands up and lets out a scream of resolve. Quick References Chapter Notes *It is revealed that there are more people (other than Ace, Squard and Impel Down's Level 6 prisoners) who hated Gol D. Roger. *The battle takes a turn for the worse for the Whitebeard Pirates as Whitebeard, Marco, and Jozu are all injured by the Marine admirals. *Luffy re-enters the battle. Characters : first apparition Site Navigation ca:Capítol 568 it:Capitolo 568 es:Capítulo 568